VUs are computer-based simulated environments intended for its users or residents to inhabit and interact via avatars, which are personas or representations of the users of the virtual universes. These types of virtual universes are now most common in multiplayer online games, such as Second Life®, which is a trademark of Linden Research Inc. in the United States. Avatars in these types of virtual universes have a wide range of business and social experiences. Currently, when there is a large crowd congregating in a building or region of a VU, only a finite number of objects (e.g., avatars, tables, chairs, etc.) can fit into the room. This in turn limits the number of people that can attend an event, meeting, conference, or other gathering. As such, the gathering can only be as large as the virtual space will allow (i.e., the capacity of the space). When this occurs, queues of avatars will be formed to gain access to the region.